


Where They Are

by sideofgrima



Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is a god damn Gemini, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofgrima/pseuds/sideofgrima
Summary: Day 4 - StarsA night of star gazing and astrological sign discussion turns sour when remembering past loved ones
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Where They Are

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love astrology (credibility pending), and Chrom being a gemini came as a shock. But then it got me thinking and I think Robin is a total Aries (citation pending) but because their birthday is up to the player, she could be anything. Anywho, had to throw some angst in at the end for a little bit of spice, too (also I love the Three Houses calendar so I shamelessly stole it because I think it fits more >:))

“That one there is Naga’s Wing.”

“Is it? It doesn’t look very… wing-like.”

“Well, that’s because you aren’t looking hard enough,” Robin explained. “If you take this star here, and trace it to the pole star  _ here _ … then use your imagination, it sort of looks like a dragon wing.”

Chrom squinted for a moment, holding his hand up to try and trace a pattern, but eventually let it thump behind him with a groan. “Yeah, I don’t know if constellations are really for me.”

“Oh, come on, you just aren’t trying hard enough!” Robin insisted, taking the prince's hand in her own and holding it up to the sky. “Maybe if you cover this patch of stars… yeah, and you trace this area here… do you see it now?”

The prince took a moment to stare, straining his eyes against the darkness before letting out a frustrated huff. “No...”

“Well, if you look over here…” Robin sat up for a moment before thumbing through her newest book:  _ A Guide to the Sky - An Astronomers Map of the Stars.  _

She had stumbled upon it in the marketplace, eagerly buying the book in hopes of learning more about the stars. She couldn’t explain it, but there was something about them that drew her in. There was  _ something _ about the night sky that just felt nostalgic.

But whatever the reason for those feelings had likely been washed away with the rest of her memories.

“There should be a cluster of stars that looks like a man… They call him ‘The Lone Wanderer’. Ooh, doesn’t that sound interesting?”

“I think I’d be a lot more invested if I could actually see anything,” he muttered.

“Love, you suggested this,” Robin pointed out, before tapping her finger into one of the pages. “Oh! This sounds fun! There’s twelve constellations that correspond to a person’s birth month… See? You were born during the Garland Moon so you’d be…” She paused for a moment before giggling to herself. 

“What? What is it?” Chrom asked, leaning over to look at the book, only for Robin to shoo him away before holding her hand out to the sky. 

“You see this line of stars over here?” She traced her finger along the sky. “You can kind of see an outline of a person, and next to them is their partner, and that makes-”

Quickly, the prince snatched the book out of her hand, excitedly reading the page before his face fell. “The Lovers?” He let out a goan. “That’s lame.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s lame. Here it says… ‘that those with the sign of the Lovers are expressive and quick-witted. They’re changeable and open-mind makes them great… artists,” she stifled a laugh. “The Lovers are in love with love, and because of this, sex and romance-” Robin buried her face in the book in a fit of giggles. 

“What? I’m romantic!” Chrom argued. 

“Yeah? You are?” Robin wheezed.

“Think of all the times I’ve brought you flowers! Or… well, what about the time we rowed out to the middle of Bow Lake for a picnic?”

“And then you dropped the oar! Remember how a beaver grabbed hold of it? We ended up having to swim back!” Robin placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing. “Gods, Frederick’s face when we got back soaked? Priceless.”

“I suppose that was a bad example,” Chrom said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Even so, it’s one of my fondest memories… and the lunch was spectacular, too.”

Chrom didn’t respond and instead was focused intently on the page. As he read, the knit in his brow continued to grow.

“I… I don’t think this is very accurate,” he sighed. Robin only chuckled before kneeling behind the prince, wrapping her arms around his chest. She peppered kisses along his cheek before she slipped the book out of his hands.

“Chrom, these aren’t real, you know. They have zero bearing on you as a person, okay?” 

“A-ah, you’re right,” he said before moving out of Robin’s grasp to lay back on the grass. “Well, how about yours? How accurate is it?”

“Oh, me? Er…” Her grip on her book tightened, if only slightly. “I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t remember when I was born,” Robin admitted before waving her hand with a smile. “But that’s okay, like you said, these signs don’t really mean all too much!”

“Gods, you don’t know your birthday…” Chrom muttered to himself. “And that doesn’t bother you?”

“Not really. I can’t remember celebrating it ever, so I’m not truly missing out on anything, right?” 

“When it put it that way, perhaps not but… You deserve a day all to yourself, don’t you think? Why don’t we pick one?”

“Eh? Can a person really pick their birthday” Robin said with a grin.

“Sure they can, it’s not like anyone would know otherwise, right?” Chrom pointed out. 

She thought over it for a moment before flopping back on the grass. With her eyes closed, she laid there for a moment before deciding. “If I get to pick, then I’m picking a month that has meaning.”

“That sounds like a good idea. What month is that?”

“Great Tree Moon.”

“Really?” Chrom thought back. “What happened then?”

“That’s when a certain prince found me napping away in the dirt,” she noted before taking a hold of his hand. “And where my life started.”

Chrom smiled at her for a moment before pulling her close to his chest. “I can’t take all the credit for it,” he said into her hair. “You happened to pick the best possible place to sleep.”

Robin laughed into his chest before passing him the book. “Alright, enough sapiness for now! Tell me if it’s accurate!”

Chrom flipped through the pages before settling on the Great Tree Moon. “Alright… says here that those born this month have the sign of the Ram, ooooh!” He emphasized. “‘They say those with the sign of the Ram are hotheaded, impulsive and aggressive.’” He looked up to see the glare Robin was giving him before continuing. “B-but it also says that they’re ‘loyal, smart and competitive. They’re blunt, but only because they value honesty above all else. When it comes to love, it’s all about initial attraction…” He stopped reading for a moment and turned his attention to her.

“What? Keep going!”

“Tell me… when we first met: how smitten were you with me?” Chrom said with a wry grin.

“W-what! What kind of question is that? I didn’t know you at all!”

“Hey, the book said it, not me. Rams are all about ‘initial attraction’ sooooo…?”

“Ugh, when we met, I thought you were very attractive. Is that enough for you?”

“Aww, you had a little crush on me! How embarrassing!” Chrom teased.

“We… we’re married!” Robin said with an exasperated laugh before taking the book back. “I think you’ve had enough fun with this!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault yours was more accurate then mine!” He exclaimed. “What else is in there?”

“Hmm…” Robin said as she flipped through the pages. Nothing seemed to pop out until she stopped and stared intensely at one of the sections.

“What’d you find?”

“Oh, it’s just this one paragraph about what the stars are… or theories, at least. Some say they’re just big balls of gas burning millions of leagues away, but this one says that each star represents the soul of a fallen loved one…”

“That makes more sense than the gas… or, it’s more comforting, at least,” Chrom said as he spread his arms out amidst the grass.

“I can understand that. When someone passes, it’s comforting to know where they are…” she said before turning her attention to him, who’s gaze remained on the sky. “Chrom, I’m sure she’s up there.”

“Yeah? I hope she is…”

Neither was entirely sure what to say.

“Robin?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think she’s looking down on me?”

“Of course she is, love.”

“Do… do you think she’d be proud?”

“Chrom… I have no doubt she’s proud of you,” Robin grabbed hold of his hand. “I know those were unfavorable situations but… I know she’s overjoyed to see how far you’ve come in these few short months.”

“Heh… I hope you’re right.”

Robin flicked through a few more pages of the book before reaching the end. “Well, it looks like that’s the end of this… do you want to head back inside? I’m sure Frederick will give us an earful on how we shouldn’t have been out so late.”

“Actually… could we stay out for a little bit longer? We didn’t get to see your constellation,” he said before clearing his throat. “And I want to try and see Naga’s Wing again.”

“Oh alright... but I think you  _ really _ have to use your imagination for some of these.”


End file.
